


Birth of an Age

by Merfilly



Category: Alien: Resurrection (1997)
Genre: Gen, Genocide, Mad Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ripley watches the sun rise on a new age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of an Age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



There was a moment of peace in the recognition that the end had finally come for all the greedy bastards looking to make a credit off her legacy. Near her, Call was watching mutely. Like Ripley, Call had little claim to humanity, and yet both of them existed because of that greed and the constant push to use technology in ways that were on the verge of godhood.

Call was horrified to be one of the witnesses to this moment in history, testimony to the higher calling of those who had created her once they had surpassed their own creators. Bishop would have been proud of this second generation synthetic person.

Ripley, however, watched the sun begin its ascent over the planet below with nothing but serenity. She had found her destiny, after life, death, and rebirth.

Her children would rise up, and humanity would not create any further monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a far left turn from my usual take on Ripley-Clone from the fourth movie. Apologies to one and all who are used to other takes from me.


End file.
